FunSized!
by JanuaryGreen
Summary: The groupies are in a new world but somehow Sakura and Fai are shorter? What do I mean? Read it and find out! This is a sweet bubbly story that will make you laugh-because it's freakin' adorable!
1. FunSized!

**I do NOT own Tsubasa!! I'm not that creative!**

**The brilliant storyline for this story was conjured up by my sister:**

**REDAUGUST**

**I'm simply just the writer**

**The sky twisted and warped before finally giving under the magic weight. It oozed into the form of a sticky teardrop and slimed down to the ground where it broke like a water balloon.**

"**We're here!" Mokona sang.**

**Syaoran scanned the area as his back was to Kurogane's; there wasn't anything entirely new about this place that they hadn't seen already.**

**Grey and sandy colored buildings stood bravely like tamed rocks all about them and the alleyway they sat in was quiet. All was still and silent save the echoes of the busy streets near by somewhere out of sight.**

"**There's definitely a feather here," Mokona's voice lowered to a sort of whisper, "I can feel it clearly! It's magic is all around!"**

**Kurogane sighed and Syaoran could feel him slump forward. "Which way do you want to begin, kid?"**

**Syaoran shrugged and looked to Sakura. "Ahhh!"**

**Kurogane turned and echoed his cry as they both balked down at Fai and Sakura.**

"**Wha- wha-?" Syaoran gasped as Kurogane's eye twitched with distaste.**

"**You've got to be kidding me!" **

"**Sa-sakura," Syaoran stammered, "you're one foot tall!"**

"**Oh! They're so cute!" Mokona exclaimed.**

**Sakura's bright orbs stared curiously at Syaoran with innocence that could soften the devil's heart as her clothes hung loosely about her tiny frame. She smiled brightly at him with a chirping giggle.**

**Fai bent forward and worked his feet under him until he stood up. His shirt collar barely hung around his shoulders and it hung heavily in front of him; exposing his porcelain skin down the middle of his chest. He brought up his arms in first attempt to take off the baggy clothes but he was standing on his right sleeve and couldn't bring it higher than his waist. He grunted in frustration as he tugged.**

"**Great," Kurogane mumbled, "now we're babysitting! What from Hell did this?" **

"**I have no idea," Syaoran didn't take his eyes of Sakura as she worked on taking her cape off over her head. "But it must've been magic."**

"**You think it's the Princess's feather?" Kurogane lazily glared at Fai as he continued his battle with his sleeve.**

"**It could very well be," Syaoran picked Sakura up carefully as she had begun to crawl away. His face flushed lava red as her clothes slipped completely off her. **

"**I bet it is," Mokona said thoughtfully, "I feel it very strongly!"**

"**So where do you think?" Kurogane asked and Fai suddenly fell over in the momentum of the sudden release of his sleeve and loss of ground. Fai's rounded face looked surprised at Kurogane, obviously debating whether to cry or not but Kurogane just stared without any expression. The little blonde decided to move on and he worked his way to his feet again but fell during take off. Kurogane let out a loud groan, "I hate this already!"**

**Syaoran used Sakura's cape to cover her but couldn't figure out how without her trying to crawl away. "Well, we're……going to have to find more information……Sakura," Syaoran's face was still burning as he tried to gently dress her. **

**Kurogane turned away from Syaoran's battle to find Fai escaping from his shirt through the bottom. His blonde head emerging from the fabrics, Kurogane picked up the wizard's heavy white coat by the hood and tossed it over his little body before he could stand straight. Fai's clumsy form gave in as the weight of his coat stole his balance. Kurogane watched the lump move as labored grunts and cries escaped through the heavy whiteness. The warrior turned back to Syoaran who had finally managed to cover Sakura up but failed to make her happy. She struggled feebly against his arms and began to cry in protest.**

**Kurogane raised his voice to be heard over her crying. "If there's a bar somewhere near by where the city is most busy, we could ask someone there." **

"**We can't take them there! It's too dangerous!" Syaoran began rocking forwards and backwards for Sakura and her cries weakened.**

**Kurogane looked stupefied; it's too weird to hear that a restaurant is dangerous from a kid with a baby. He shook his head, "I didn't say we would take them in there, you hold them while I go inside."**

"**I can't handle both of them!" Syaoran worried as he rocked while Sakura was still complaining.**

"**And Mokona can't do much to help!" Mokona added.**

**Kurogane grumbled and grabbed Fai's ankle and he tried to slither from under the coat. "Well, do you have any better ideas?"**

"**Do you think that you could watch them?" Syaoran kept rocking but now little Sakura was bored. Her whimpering encouraged the small wizard to tears of frustration.**

**Their cries suddenly felt like nails against a chalkboard, sending sound waves with edges like knives and cutting away at the soul.**

"**Ugh, can't you shut them up?" Kurogane growled.**

"**Well, I don't see you doing anything!" Syaoran adjusted his hold on baby Sakura who continued to worm around in her cape.**

"**Do you think I know anything about training little brats?"**

"**Do you think that **_**I**_** would know something?"**

"**Guys!" Mokona cried.**

**Syaoran was the first to redirect his attention to Mokona through the frustrating cries.**

"**Listen you two, we've got to get moving! We have to get someone to help us!"**

**Kurogane growled as he began weeping up the clothes with one arm. "Fine, let's just find out what happened and get this fixed and over with!"**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**After a couple hours, Kurogane managed to keep Fai in his shirt and tuck away the extra clothes but Sakura wouldn't stop crying. The ninja had to walk away with Fai just to get him dressed without destroying something. **

**However, they eventually made it to walking down the street without too many strange glances. It was mostly women staring at them, which made sense. What female wouldn't stare at a couple of men with two young infants?**

**Meanwhile, Kurogane never recalled ever being embarrassed, he had heard about it feeling like shame, though he couldn't really understand that either. Now he knew; he was transparently, immensely, horribly, completely and miserably embarrassed. A doom cloud now accompanied his forbidding aura and sweat drops added a feminine glittery attraction to his desolation. He wished now, more than anything; that he could go home to where he was respected and feared. His home where he wouldn't have to go strolling through the streets holding hands with a short one year old that used to be about his height just a few hours ago. **

**Fai, however, didn't mind at all. Though he would try to go in a different direction occasionally, he was only able to go as far as Kurogane's arm allowed. Fai didn't complain; he seemed quite content just to hold to the protective man's hand.**

**Conversely, Syaoran was walking in depression as he continued to try to silence little Sakura. She had done nothing but cry this whole time and the stares he was getting from surrounding women were getting to him as well as her tears. What was he doing wrong? He was keeping her safe and warm but she was still unhappy. Maybe he did something wrong before? With her crying this much, this loud, for this long she must be hating him for something. **

"**Kurogane," He slowed to a slimy halt and turned to him with a grossly pitiful expression as Sakura's cries continued, "please tell me you know **_**something**_**, I can't figure out what she wants and I don't want her to cry anymore."**

"**You know as much as I do, kid."**

**Syaoran sighed and let his head drop. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Fai cupping his left ear with one hand and trying to mute the noise against Kurogane's leg.**

"**What have you tried?" Kurogane asked.**

"**I've rocked, I've waved objects over her head, I've even tried singing to her and she doesn't stop." Syaoran looked drained.**

"**Have you tried feeding her?" a feminine voice chimed in front of them.**

**A girl stood in front of them with her straight brown hair dancing about her shoulder blades in the wind and her hazel eyes focused on Syaoran. She didn't look much older than Syaoran but she carried herself in a way that showed extra maturity for her age.**

"**No," Syaoran blinked, "I haven't thought of that."**

**She held her arms out for the little girl in his arms, "Do you mind?"**

**Syaoran carefully handed Sakura over and the girl smiled warmly; Sakura stopped crying to stare. **

**The two men stared in awe and confusion. How did she do that? From her appearance, she was just coming out of childhood years. **

"**Oh, you poor little girl," the brunette rubbed noses with Sakura, "men just don't know what a girl wants, huh?"**

**Kurogane glared at her. **

"**Thank you, miss," Syaoran sighed in relief to hear the quiet and have some help.**

"**You're welcome," She shrugged and Sakura began to cry, "follow me to my place, you don't look like you're from around here and these two are probably hungry."**

"**Thank you so much!" Syaoran relaxed.**

**/\/\/\/\**

**The five followed the brunette for a few blocks; Syaoran let her hold Sakura until they finally came to her house. The front door opened to the apparent living room with a couch facing to the TV on the left. In that immediate direction, there was a hallway. The place wasn't decorative at all save the pale differences of color on the walls.**

**They followed her to the right where she handed Sakura back to Syaoran as they entered the kitchen. The baby girl had quieted, tiring of constant crying but she continued to mumble and whine.**

"**My name is Marki," She said, "my parents are out on an important business trip so I have the house to myself. You are most welcome to anything in the kitchen and I don't care where you sleep just as long as you don't make a mess."**

"**How old are you?" Mokona's voice was impressed.**

"**Twelve, but I'll be thirteen in a month." Marki shrugged and went into the kitchen. "Who are you?"**

"**My name is Syaoran and this is Kurogane," he gestured to the both of them then to the others, "The baby is Sakura and the little boy is Fai."**

"**And I'm Mokona!" Mokona chirped from Kurogane's shoulder. **

"**You're awfully young to be on your own." Kurogane set his hands on his hips.**

"**Whatever, taking care of me is the easiest chore, it's taking care of others that's the hard part." Marki stretched in the open space of the kitchen. It was rectangular with the stove, counters and fridge lined against the far wall. The table and chairs stood at the end below a small window. The entire room was a pale yellow.**

"**What would you do if a bad guy came in here?" Mokona asked curiously.**

**Marki spat, "Please, I can handle a thug. It's wizards that are the scariest but to meet a wizard these days is pretty rare," she snickered, "as an adult that is, Ha!"**

**Kurogane and Syaoran exchanged glances and nodded.**

"**What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. **

"**There's a barrier in the atmosphere that will turn them into babies." Marki smiled mischievously, "That's what the barrier is supposed to do: put powerful things in the beginning of their beginning so their harmless."**

"**So basically," Kurogane leaned against the kitchen doorway, "It changes all magically powerful threats into their weakest form."**

**Marki rolled her eyes, "That's what I just said, are you slow or something?"**

**Kurogane grinded his teeth but let the comment go.**

"**Who put up the barrier?" Syaoran continued.**

"**The Queen, duh," Marki grabbed a jar from the pantry next to the fridge.**

"**With what?" he asked although he already had an assumption.**

"**Some feather with powers," Marki put the open jar in the microwave above the stove and set the timer for half a minute, "I think it's morbidly ironic." **

"**In what way," Mokona asked, "does the Queen have something against wizards?"**

**Marki's eyes widened with seriousness, "You have no idea," she shook her head but her hazel eyes stayed glued to their faces, "she clings to that feather for dear life after what happened to her husband."**

"**What happened?" Syaoran didn't like the information given so far; if it got any worse, they'd have to use a cover story to avoid persecution.**

"**The King was murdered by one," Marki's face softened as she stared to the side, "We don't know the details because she's never wanted to talk about since she witnessed the whole thing. She's absolutely traumatized with paranoia now these days because of that…." Marki's mouth twisted in clear anger, "she used to be so carefree and sweet. Now she's always freaking out and she looks like she half died…probably did." Marki sighed and added another 30 seconds to the timer, "No one blames her though, wizards are demons." **

**Marki turned to Syaoran as the microwave beeped, "Put Sakura down in the baby chair and feed her this."**

**She put the little jar with a small spoon on top the tray to the weird chair. Syaoran obeyed and began feeding her the warm orange mush from the jar. Sakura finally quit whining and gurgled happily.**

"**So," Syaoran stammered, "how do you know she doesn't drink milk?"**

"**She's got teeth," Marki glanced over her shoulder at him from the counter where she was preparing a sandwich for Fai, "I saw them when she smiled at me. She also has a lot of hair compared to a baby that is still nursing. She's frickin' adorable."**

"**Oh, I see them," Syaoran smiled back at Sakura as orange mush slid down her chin.**

**Kurogane peered over Syaoran's shoulder; two little white teeth were there on the top jaw; along with the thick spread of her brown hair, Kurogane mentally compared her to a squirrel. **

**His attention on Sakura was diverted abruptly to what hit his hip.**

**Fai stood there glaring up at him with him bottom lip squished out in a pout.**

"**What do you want?" Kurogane mumbled.**

**His question was answered when Fai's stomach growled back.**

**Marki giggled, "Okay, okay, Fai, here I have your sandwich." She set the plate down at the table and set the blonde in a chair. "Geez, Kuro, didn't you feel him tugging your arm?"**

"**It's Kurogane and I did but he's been playing this dumb game with me so I quit paying attention."**

"**That's evil," Marki glared, "you always pay attention to your kid even if it's just a dumb game."**

**Kurogane's face twisted, **_**your kid**_**? "He's not mine!"**

"**Sorry for the obvious assumption?" Marki was sarcastic as she imitated a weak surrendering gesture. She put her hands on her hips, "Where are their mothers?"**

"**We're looking for her." Syaoran was quick to respond.**

**Marki lifted a brown eyebrow, "these two are siblings?"**

"**Yes," Syaoran smiled tightly as Sakura chewed the rubber-covered spoon.**

"**So what are you two? Husband and son or what?"**

**Kurogane stiffened, even the image of that made him sick. **_**Kid, don't you dare go along with that…**_

"**We're cousins," Syaoran nodded in approval of his own quick thinking.**

**Marki accepted it, "Okay," she turned to the fridge and retrieved milk and a Sippy-cup out of the cupboard, "you're gene pool must be whack or something-you look nothing alike."**

"**What are we supposed to?" Kurogane snapped.**

**Marki set the Sippy-cup in front of Fai without any shift in expression. "No," she stated flatly, "but there are usually similarities in physical features that represent other family members. It's not always the case but if you and Syaoran are brothers, cousins to these two, then there would be obvious resemblances."**

"**Well," Syaoran interrupted, "Kurogane and I are cousins, as well as cousins to these two."**

**Marki's eyebrows collided. "Okay, but Sakura and Fai would look more alike then"**

"**They have different fathers," Syaoran added quickly. **

"**Where are their fathers?"**

"**Gone," Kurogane answered off the top of his head although he felt like this conversation was going in useless circles.**

"**You mean dead or on vacation?" Marki asked sarcastically.**

"**None of your business," Kurogane turned his back to her in the doorway; he'd about had enough of this.**

"**My house, my business," Marki stated, "You know I shouldn't be letting you in according to society perception. I took a risk because you had children with you and it was plain as the nose on your face you were oblivious as to what you were supposed to be doing with them.**

"**The more I know about you, the more trust is made so if you want to stay here, you'll answer my questions."**

**Kurogane focused on his deep breaths. It was official: he hated this girl. **

"**So where are you from?" Marki asked but a sudden bang distracted them all.**

**Fai's blue eyes stared back at the adults who just spotted the unscrewed Sippy-cup on the floor; spilling the milk about the tile.**

"**Uh-oh," Fai stuck his finger in the "O" his lips formed.**

**Marki sighed and grabbed paper towels from the counter, "Fai, how'd you get the lid undone, huh?" Her voice was in a higher and friendlier octave, "That's pretty smart, lil' buddy but don't drop your drink, okay?" She smiled and ruffled his hair.**

**Fai smiled so big his round cheeks made him look like he was squinting.**

**She giggled and kissed his forehead before walking to the trash across the kitchen. "Let me guess something," Marki leaned against the counter, "You've managed to lose the kid's clothes during your adventure."**

"**People were chasing us," Syaoran lied but then immediately wished to take it back.**

"**Are you fugitives?" Marki folded her arms.**

"**No," Kurogane sighed, "Sakura is a Princess."**

**Marki shrugged and sighed, "That means more errands to run," she paused, "and more laundry."**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The four of them along with Fai and Sakura had spent the rest of the evening buying clothes for them and the little ones. Syaoran had picked some cute dresses he knew Sakura would like if she were older. Marki chose a couple of outfits for Fai since Kurogane didn't want to participate.**

**Now the men lay on the living room floor under blankets with Fai while Sakura slept in a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets on the couch.**

"**So what now, kid," Kurogane interrupted the silence.**

**Syaoran turned to his right where Kurogane lay on the other side of Fai between them. "We have to ask her tomorrow if it's possible we could see the Queen. There, is where we'll try to reason with her."**

"**You have good reasons?"**

**Syaoran sighed, "No," he paused, "not ones she'll be agreeing with anyway."**

**Fai's small breathing whispered through the awkward silence.**

"**A bargain, perhaps?" Kurogane stared at the ceiling fan in boredom.**

"**What do we have that the Queen would want?" Syaoran brushed his bangs back, "The feather offers ultimate protection for her and the city."**

"**What if we asked the witch?" **

"**She might ask for something in return," Syaoran grimaced internally; with Yuko, Sakura's memories of him laid in the palm of her hands. He'd never been very comfortable asking for help from her since then.**

**Syaoran nodded, "We could try though," he lifted his head slightly to see the bundle of cushions on the couch, "for Sakura." **

_**Yata! I have the first chappie of this bubbly story done!! Hope you liked it and if you did: R&R!! Please! I gave up on my other story because no one was giving any reviews! Please take pity!! T.T**_


	2. The Men's First Day

_Thanx so much for your reviews! They make me feel so good!_

_Thanx to the thousandth power!!_

_-------------------_

_Syaoran was running. What from? He didn't know but he did know that he just had to run. He was somewhere in a desert with large orange and tan cliffs. He ran on a dirt road that just went on forever into the hills of sage bush. Ahead of him, Sakura crawled on her hands and knees into his path in the shadow of the cliff._

"_Sakura!" He yelled and came to a halt, setting his hand gently on her shoulder. "Sakura, are you alright?"_

"_Goo!" she smiled at him and rolled into a sitting position. She knelt sideways and set her hands on her lap like the young lady Princess she was, "Chu!" she giggled and suddenly Fai came from behind her, squatting to her level on the ground._

"_Go away," Kurogane's voice came out of Fai's mouth and Syaoran's stupor wavered but he ignored all alternative courses of action. They had to get out of here or that evil thing would get them._

_Immediately, he began to encourage them to move but they both just sat with cheerful smiles. _

"_Come on! Let's get out of here!" Syaoran yelled._

"_Aaaaa!"_

_Syaoran looked up at the falling boulder and_ WHAM!

He jerked up out his sleep in recoil to being breathless. Fai was laid across his stomach with a big, open, dumb smile on his face.

"Mosh goo nana too pu-dash!"

Syaoran just blinked, ignoring his hurting diaphragm.

"Well that's just perfect!" Kurogane's voice was sharp and Syaoran turned to see him appear in the doorway. "The girl is gone." He answered the question on Syaoran's face. "She left a note about a freaking page long and I can't read it." He grumbled, "The little puff ball went with her, it drew a picture of itself on the note."

Fai got up, ran to Kurogane and began jumping in front of him with his arms up. The ninja just stared, "You want food? Then just say it." With that, Kurogane turned back into the kitchen. Fai became upset and began throwing his arms around.

"Da meeeeeeeeeee!" Fai cried as he ran, making his voice jump with his steps.

"What?!" Kurogane snapped, "I can't understand what you're saying!"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh," Fai chanted as he bounced in front of him again with arms reaching.

Kurogane just ignored him as he examined the boxes and jars in the pantry. "What did she use last time?" he said to himself as the blonde boy continued to demand attention.

Syaoran got up and knelt at the couch to see Sakura's forest eyes flash to his face from the pillow next to her.

"Good morning, Princess." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura smiled back with her toothless cheer and kicked her legs excitedly.

An impulse tickled his insides. He bit his lip and debated his movements. How much would they remember when they got them back to normal? Would they remember anything at all? _I guess it wouldn't hurt to do a little. _He ticked her stomach with his pointer finger and baby Sakura gushed and tried to roll over but the pillows didn't let her. Syaoran chuckled and picked her up. She was in the pink sleepers Marki had bought the other day.

"Stop hitting me!" Kurogane shouted from the kitchen.

"Na bash ta da nu sha! Mo te a-ga shash!" Fai squeaked back.

"Go away," Kurogane sounded bored, "Go get the kid."

Syaoran shook his head as he cradled Sakura in his arms. "Let's get you something to eat, Princess."

/\/\/\

Copying the activity Syaoran remembered from yesterday, he managed to get Sakura comfortable in the high chair and eating her warm green mush. Marki had helped by setting out the little jar, a bib (which he only knew what it was for by the picture of a fork and spoon on it), and some other things he had no idea what were but figured he might not have to use them.

"Sakura, please don't spit it back out," Syaoran sighed as he wiped away the overflow of mush oozing down her chin.

"What is this?" Kurogane held up one of the six folded fluffy white things off the counter.

Syaoran shrugged as turned back to Sakura. "Come on, Princess, you have a little bit left."

Now the little girl was avoiding the spoon and moaning with disapproval.

"Maybe she's full?" Kurogane ran his fingers through his hair.

Syaoran stopped as Sakura's eyes wandered. That made sense, after all, she's little and this jar was probably bigger than her stomach. He picked her up, cleaned her face with the small rag by the sink and set her on the floor in the living room. He intentionally put out of his mind the thought of dressing her. If she was going to remember these things, it would be too embarrassing to remember him dressing her.

Fai sat on the floor with colored sticks and paper. Kurogane had given those to him off the counter of the many things Marki left.

"Ga shu pa!" Fai lifted his picture to show it off to Syaoran.

All it was, was six circles with four lines coming out of each one. But as Syaoran looked at it more, the circles were different sizes: a large one, two medium ones, and three small ones. The smallest circle had a funny dot on one of the sticks and Syaoran realized Fai had supposedly drawn everyone; the smallest circle was Mokona. He smiled as he saw that the big circle was Kurogane. Fai had given him short spikey hair and what looked like a grumpy expression. He couldn't help chuckling as Fai gave the picture to him.

The one of the medium ones was him, with longer spikey hair and a smile. He thought the other medium one was Sakura but the hair was too long so it must've been Marki. So the two last small circles, besides Mokona, was Fai himself and Sakura. The difference was Sakura had two teeth and a flower on her head.

Syaoran called Kurogane over to see it and the ninja peered over his shoulder as he pointed to which circle was which. "You should smile, Kurogane," Syaoran grinned teasingly, "then he might redraw you with a more pleasant expression."

Kurogane walked away back into the kitchen without a word.

Syaoran tried to smother his snickering but that just seemed to make it worse. He took a deep breath to settle himself and looked back at the floor.

Fai was working on another masterpiece and Sakura….

Syaoran jackknifed to his feet, where was Sakura? He looked around the couch and in the kitchen. She wasn't there.

"Kurogane?" Syaoran panted.

The warrior turned around munching on chips from inside the pantry.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Syaoran worried.

Kurogane swallowed, "You lost her? How did you lose a baby?"

Syaoran turned around and headed down the hall but froze once he felt a breeze. A breeze? From where…?

He looked and saw that the sliding glass door to the backyard was open; open enough for a small baby like Sakura to fit through.

Adrenaline immediately kicked his body into first gear.

Silently, he flew to the door, pushed it aside with a loud _bang_ and he stepped into the sun.

"Sakura!"

His brown eyes dashed around the grass of the small yard, he turned around and bore his gaze around the tight cement square, his entire focus searching for pink. Nothing.

"Sakura…" he whispered to himself.

He went around the house, noticing that the grass continued to his right. When he saw the neighborhood street ahead of him, his heart dropped dead. No fences, no Sakura.

His mind raced and played horrible images of what this world could do to her fragile body; and destroy her precious life. Panic began to stir in the mix as his eyes combed the front yard and the streets. She couldn't have gotten this far.

He flew back into the house, ignoring the picture Fai tried to show him.

"Sakura?" Syaoran ripped open the first door down the hall. It was a towel closet. This door was closed, she wouldn't be in here. He checked the other two doors and the laundry room down the hall even though they were closed. She wasn't in any of them; he even stopped in hope to hear her but silence was the only answer. One room left: the bathroom. He didn't' have much hope as dread for losing Sakura began to slow his steps. He had lost her once, and now he lost her again. No, she _had_ to be around here somewhere.

The swung the bathroom door wider and flipped on the light.

"Sakura…?" Syaoran whispered and listened.

"Mm," the sweet grunt echoed and Syaoran felt a wash of relief. "Mm, mm,"

Syaoran walked to the shower and slid back the glass door.

There in the shower, she sat in front of the drain, sprinkled with water. Obviously, there had been a big enough puddle there that she found absolute joy splashing the water about.

Syaoran let out a heavy exhale and embraced Sakura's tiny body. He smiled feeling her alive and well; she was just fine, just fine. "I was so worried, Princess." He whispered into her soft ear, his voice nothing but forgiving and grateful, "You scared me…..Sakura."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh. My. Heck!" Marki shouted as she returned home five in the afternoon. "What from Hell, came and tornadoed through my house?!"

Kurogane was lounged on the couch while Syaoran was entertaining Sakura and Fai with a game of peek-a-boo; (they were loving it) but the game stopped upon her entrance. A couple of blankets were left on the floor along with _all_ the pillows. From what she could see in the kitchen, empty wrappers, boxes, jars, and bags were piled on the counter. Not to mention, the children were still in their pajamas.

"What're you freaking out about?" Kurogane groaned and closed his eye.

She _really, really, really_ **wanted to **_**HIT **_**him****!!** "Look at this, you idiot! My place is a wreck! And you should be arrested for child neglect! What are the babies still doing in their pajamas?!"

Kurogane glared, "You're going to get us arrested just because we don't what to do with the midgets? You're out of your mind. And there's nothing wrong with the house."

Mokona leaped off Marki's shoulder, feeling the storm coming, onto the back of the couch.

Marki went around and picked up a pillow to slam it down on Kurogane's face. "You're frickin' blind-" _WHAM "_-if you don't see the mess you made, you devil's spawn!"

Kurogane snapped up but bit his tongue on the swear words that threatened to erupt.

"I'm so sorry," Syaoran jumped up with Sakura in his arms, "I didn't realize the place was a mess, what do you want me to do?"

Marki sighed (such a sucker for apologies) and most of her anger blew out with the exasperated breath, "Just pick up the room-make it look better. I'll take care of the kitchen." She turned her head menacingly toward Kurogane who just glared back, her anger spiked again, "Although I don't think you'll be hungry since you ran-sacked the entire frickin' kitchen." She growled through her teeth.

Syaoran began picking up the pillows and blankets one-handedly with Sakura cradled in his other arm.

Marki rolled her eyes, "Give her," the kitchen could wait.

Syaoran obeyed and Marki came back with wipes and a diaper from the kitchen. _There's still six diapers on the counter! This is clearly neglect!_ She screamed inside her head.

"Okay, _boys_, pay attention." Marki set Sakura on her back and took off her clothes. "You need to learn this if you're going to keep these two for another day."

Syaoran choked, he wanted to tell her, "No, I can't! She might remember!" but he knew saying that would bring a barrage of questions and the mission would become near impossible to obtain. He stood above Sakura's head on the floor, blushing as Marki removed the overly disgusting diaper. She cringed, gagged, and let a curse word slip under her breath as she attempted to roll the heavy load in itself.

Fai came and sat beside Marki and watched until Kurogane jumped up, picked him up and placed himself next to Syaoran.

Marki told them what to do, step by step, detail by detail (since they both flatly refused to come around and watch) so they would **know **how for future references. Syaoran was red through the whole thing.

"What the-?" Kurogane pulled out his arm from under Fai who dangled on his other arm. "What did you do?"

Fai stared at Kurogane for a couple seconds then smiled, "Pee."

He understood _that_!!

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Kurogane shoved Fai into Syaoran's arms. Syaoran took him but kept the boy at arm's length.

Kurogane cursed, "That idiot-!" but cut off and growled the rest of the way down the hall.

Syaoran turned his attention to a choked sound from Marki-she was breathlessly laughing herself to tears; bent over, kneeling and holding her stomach.

She forced herself to stand, tried to keep balance as the wakes of laughter shook her slender form. She took a deep inhale and let her laughter resound over the distant rushing of water.

She finally made it over to Syaoran who was glad to hand Fai over.

"You…" she laughed and set Fai on the floor on his back, "…are officially my favorite!"

She changed Fai's diaper and redressed him in clothes and took Sakura's and Fai's pajamas to the wash; occasionally letting out a good laugh.

Kurogane came out after she went to the laundry room and the very end of the hall. "Doesn't she know how to let things go?" he mumbled.

She came down the hall, stopped to look at Kurogane until he stared back and busted out laughing again. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

"How about you hold him the next time he wets himself, girl!"

Marki shook her head, "If you would've changed his diaper twice before I came home, you won't have had that problem. Those diapers can only hold so much." She shrugged casually then through her head back and laughed.

Kurogane closed his eyes and focused on the movement of his lungs. _Be passive; remain passive._

/\/\/\

That evening, they all ate together at the table. It was quiet….except for Marki's giggles after looking at Kurogane.

"Ah," Mokona sighed, "this is so delicious, Marki!"

"Thank you!" Marki smiled with feeling. It was obvious that they had some secret connection that developed through the day.

"What did you two do today?" Syaoran asked as he fed Sakura. He was moving his lips at weird angles and rolling his chin.

Marki giggled this time at Syaoran, "Hey man, no matter how much you move and twist your face, it won't help her eat the mashed carrots."

Mokona laughed, "You make very funny faces, Syaoran."

Syaoran shrugged but kept his full focus on Sakura.

"Well, I took Mokona to work with me." Marki smiled warmly as she talked to Syaoran, "Work isn't too exciting but we had some fun though. Nothing you would find interesting."

"It was funny though when your mean boss slipped on the floors you had just mopped!" Mokona beamed.

Marki laughed, "You're right! Oh, that was the best! He came out of his office and _wah-zip-boom!_ Ha ha, I wish I could see that again!"

"So what," Kurogane folded his arms with a quiet smirk, "you're a maid or something?"

Marki stared at him blankly, sending a clear message of, "your so stupid" across the table. "Or something," she struck back sarcastically.

"I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." Syaoran quickly changed the subject.

Marki shrugged, "Okay, shoot."

"How can we see the Queen?" Syaoran made his voice sound curious instead of somber.

Marki shrugged again, "You'd have to call in and set an appointment. Why?"

"I'd like to meet her." Syaoran smiled to keep a clean lie…if that was possible.

Marki stretched back, "you won't get in."

"Why?" Kurogane asked.

"You have to have a better reason than, 'I want to meet her'." Marki imitated a deeper voice to add sarcasm.

"What kind of reason would allow an entrance?" Syaoran asked with true curiosity.

"News from surrounding countries, major court cases, a wealthy trade, gift for her daughter, therapy…take your pick." Marki rested her chin on the bridge her fingers made as her elbows rested on the table.

"She has a daughter?" Kurogane's eyebrows scrunched, "And you can go if…"

"Of course, she has a daughter," Marki rolled her eyes; "there _was_ a King, duh."

Kurogane rubbed his eyes, he just wanted to go to sleep where Marki couldn't follow him in his dreams of home.

/\/\/\/\/\

Fai breathed through his mouth as he slept between Kurogane and Syaoran that night but to two men were wide-awake.

"What do we have that we could trade for the feather?" Kurogane whispered in the slight chance Marki was still out of bed. Her bedroom light was still on.

"We don't have anything." Syaoran heavily whispered back. "We can't replace her source of protection."

Kurogane sighed but quickly turned his head to Syaoran, "Let's give her the girl," hope was heard through the way he said it.

"Kurogane," Syaoran shook his head.

"What? The brat can clean, cook, take care of babies…she could be the Queen's personal maid."

Syaoran felt terrible for having to _force_a straight face. "I think the Queen has plenty of workers, Kurogane."

"You don't know that," he sounded a little disappointed.

"We'll have to contact Yuko tomorrow when Marki leaves."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Whoo! Another Chap bites the dust! Tee hee! I hope you liked it! If you did, please tell me about it! Or __**if you have any cool/cute suggestions or stories about babies in your life (or stories about you as a youngster) you think would be perfect for this story, I'd love that!! And I will find a way to put your story in!! **__Thanx!_

_Heads up for Chapper 3 because it'll be soon, I promise!_


	3. Stuck but Okay being Stuck

_Yay! Thanx so much for your feedback, everyone! I got lots of great ideas from your stories of babyhood! Those were cute to read!_

-------------------------

"Uh, uh, uh," Marki bobbed her head with the bass of the music, "Wooooooo! Rise and shine, sugar pies….and Kuro-dork!" She dipped her head to the right and made her body ripple after. She repeated this move with the beat.

"Shut that crap off," Kurogane groaned and balked at her movement.

"What the devil are you doing?" Kurogane's face scrunched.

"Dancing, you old fashioned grump."

_Remain passive, stay passive…_Kurogane breathed.

Syaoran picked Sakura up and she squealed in delight despite the loud music. "Are you working today, Marki?"

"Nope!" Marki beamed, "I have the day off today, yes! It's about freaking time!" She began rolling her hips in a circle and Kurogane quickly escaped to the kitchen.

Syaoran sat on the couch with Sakura. They couldn't talk to Yuko with Marki here. He sighed, they should've contacted her yesterday but they had completely forgotten while playing "parent".

"Go Fai!" Marki laughed.

Syaoran looked up. Fai was bouncing stiffly at the knees with a big open smile on his face. Surprisingly, he was in sync with the cadence. Marki was laughing so hard she could barely dance with him; Syaoran found that he was smiling too. He looked back over the couch to see Kurogane just watching the blonde with a disturbed expression.

After a while, Fai got curious to where the sound was coming from and headed toward the stereo. He immediately started touching everything; sticking his little finger in holes, poking buttons, and discovering the big knobby-thing turned but made the music too loud.

"No, no, Fai" Marki held his hand as she turned the sound down.

Fai complained and shook his hand out of hers and tried to poke a button on the stereo. Again, Marki told him no but he refused.

"Here," Marki handed him a crayon from under the couch in hopes to distract him from the stereo.

Fai took it, staring, then looked up at Marki and then tried to stuff it in the earphone hole.

Marki couldn't help but laugh, she'd asked for it. She picked him up in her arms despite his protests and turned off the stereo. "You need to eat anyway, come on."

/\/\/\/\

"Well, this is a total suckfest." Marki mumbled as she loaded the dishes Syaoran handed her.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked as he handed over a bowl.

"I mean, I finally get a day off and I'm unable to go out and do something." Marki sighed, "It sucks."

"Well," Syaoran began slowly as he scrubbed away pasta sauce off the plate; he didn't want to sound too eager, "why don't you go?"

"I'm worried that you'll do something stupid while I'm gone."

Ouch. "We really messed up, didn't we?" Syaoran gave Sakura's rubber covered spoon to her. She grabbed it but she didn't take it.

Marki stared into his sincere brown eyes as they both held the spoon. She suddenly felt her heart hurt and her insides shiver. Everything fell to silence and all Marki comprehended in that moment was her feelings for Syaoran.

"What can we do to make it up to you," Syaoran smiled and Marki came half back into reality at his voice, "After all, it's your house."

Marki smiled back as her heart continued to flutter. "Um, it's okay, uh," She stammered; tongue-tied.

Syaoran let go of the spoon, confused. What happened to Marki? Oh well, keep smiling.

Marki shrugged, "I guess I could, uh, go out for an hour and uh," Marki swallowed, "come back."

Syaoran smiled, at least she was leaving for enough time, "Okay, we'll take care of things here while you're out, I promise."

/\/\/\

"Alright," Marki gathered her purse, "I changed the babies so you won't have to worry about that while I'm gone and they've been fed and all. Watch Fai, he's learned how to take off his clothes by himself…he's coloring on the floor now so you should be okay until he gets bored…" She shrugged, "Everything should be fine for an hour; just don't inhale all the food, okay?"

"Yes," Syaoran nodded, "Be careful and come back safely."

Marki swallowed to put her heart back in her chest and she nodded, not trusting her voice. She stared at Syaoran until the door finally closed.

"Wow kid," Kurogane shifted his weight to one leg, "you're bad a$$."

Syaoran picked up Mokona and then looked curiously at Kurogane, "What?"

"I saw your whole conversation. You never appeared to be that sort of person."

Syaoran just blinked.

"She really, really likes you now, Syaoran!" Mokona snickered.

"Wha-?"

"Don't you see?" Kurogane smirked and waved a hand at the door, "She's turned into butterflies and rainbows."

"What'd I do?" Syaoran blushed.

Kurogane shook his head, "Don't kill yourself over it, let's talk to the Witch."

Mokona concentrated and soon the magic circle appeared above them.

Yuko was sitting in a chair dressed in casual apparel. She smiled like she had a secret as the men fixed their serious gazes on her.

"Well, well," Yuko's voice echoed through into the room, "in trouble again?"

Kurogane glared.

"No, we just have a tight situation." Syaoran absentmindedly began bouncing Sakura when she grumbled.

Yuko's eyebrows flattened and she leaned in closer. "It that a….baby you have there?"

Syaoran nodded and opened his mouth to explain when…

"Free!!" Fai squealed from the top of the couch---stark naked.

"Brat-!" Kurogane jumped, snatched the blonde boy and took off down the hall.

"Kurogane, his clothes!" Syaoran gathered them with one hand but hesitated picking up the diaper.

"I know," Kurogane came around the corner bent over; obviously trying to keep Fai back out of sight. The little boy's yells of protest where heard behind him.

"Free! Free!"

"Just hand them over, kid," Kurogane demanded but he suddenly didn't feel Fai pushing against his hand. He looked back then shot out his leg; Fai tripped and fell with a small _thud_, and began to cry.

Kurogane cursed all things magical and picked Fai up with his clothes and disappeared around the corner.

"Wow," Yuko was staring dumbfounded but her mouth was curled with laughter sounding from her throat.

Syaoran turned back to the circular screen with blush coloring his cheeks. "Yes, that's part of the problem but that's not important right now." Syaoran summarized the shield's affects and the Queen's story. "So we need something that will make an equal trade."

Yuko nodded and paused, "I don't have anything if you don't have anything. What do you want me to do?"

"Have anything for free?" Kurogane asked from behind Syaoran with pouting Fai sitting on the couch where Kurogane put him.

Yuko thought for a moment, "How about this?" She squealed as she snatched and hugged a giant teddy bear. It was white with an expression that made it look kind of depressed.

"You've got to be kidding," Kurogane sighed, "what are we going to do with that?"

Yuko shoved it closer to the screen, "Don't you think it's cute? You could use it to make your kids happy!"

Kurogane re-swallowed his lunch and Syaoran sighed exasperatingly. _Your kids...?_

"What?" Yuko imitated a low pitch voice that would be used to talk to a baby, "You should have it, it could help you."

"Is there anything else besides a dumb toy, Witch? We're serious here!" Kurogane folded his arms.

"So am I," Yuko covered the bear's ears, "take the bear and be happy that you got a rare _free_ gift from me."

Syaoran felt low but forced a smile anyway. "Alright, thank you, Yuko."

A whole second later, the white bear tumbled on the floor in front of them. Fai leaped off the couch and hugged it.

"Free!" he sang.

"You're welcome," Yuko smiled and disconnected.

"Now what?" Kurogane rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

Syaoran stood silently and unmoving.

"Kid?"

"We'll just have to go and tell the truth, I suppose." He finally said.

Kurogane nodded, "We'll have to leave out the part about the Wizard." He looked over at the small boy to see him kiss the white animal on its snout; then leave a string of drool from the bear's nose to his lip.

"So," Kurogane plopped onto the couch and adjusted to a reclining position, "are you going to use your flirting skills to get Marki to take us there or what?" He smirked.

Syaoran balked, "Is that what you think I did?"

Kurogane shook his head, "No, I know you're too innocent for that. That twelve year old is just a hopeless romantic."

_Hic-up-bleh! _

Syaoran flinched and saw puke dribbling from Sakura's mouth and began to panic.

"Sakura! Are you okay? Oh no! What's wrong? You just threw up! What happened? You just-!"

"What do you mean 'threw up'?" Kurogane jumped up.

"I don't know! She just said _bleh_ and now there's…stuff coming out her mouth! She just threw up!" Syaoran's head was swinging around as to look for a manual or something.

"It there something wrong with her?" Kurogane asked urgently.

"I don't know! She must be sick! What do you do with sick babies? She threw up!"

"How would I know?"

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

"Marki!!"

/\/\/\

"Sorry," Syaoran slumped sitting on Marki's bed; dropping his eyes from the open door. Just the two of them were in her room as Marki changed Sakura into her nightclothes on the floor.

Marki laughed, "It's okay that you didn't know that babies throw up sometimes. I just can't help but laugh at the fact that you panicked." Marki giggled again, "Yes, Fai did learn his first word. He said it last night when I dressed him for bed. He wormed out of his shirt and I guess I encouraged it, ya know? I said 'free' every time he got out of clothes and stuff."

Syaoran nodded and rubbed his forehead once. "I have a question,"

Marki stiffened but turned to him attentively. "Yes?"

Syaoran paused, what was Kurogane talking about? She looked normal, besides the fact that she seemed a lot nicer. Maybe he'd contemplate it more during some spare time. "Well," he began but stopped to think how he would ask.

Marki's heart broke into butterflies and danced around inside her; tickling her spine and sending chills of excitement that caused chaos in her trail of thought.

"Um," Syaoran stammered and then took a deep breath; he would just come out and say it.

Marki watched with anxiety strangling her air pipes even though she felt like she had already died and gone to heaven. She loved him! And she would scream it to the stars!

"Will you take us to the Queen?"

Everything died, just died in that very moment. Oh well, no magic today, double the order come tomorrow, right?

"Uh," Marki twisted her hair with her finger as she mentally started cleaning up and organizing, "sure, I guess, what reason do you have?"

"It's um," Syaoran curled his lips in; he almost told her the truth but he didn't have a good lying explanation, "It's confidential."

"What?" Marki squeaked, "Since when did you keep secrets from me?"

**_STAB!_** _(A/N:_ _You can guess how he's feeling.. XD)_

"Sorry Marki, it's just between Kurogane and I." Syaoran rambled. It was part the truth, right? Why did he feel so bad? "Besides, you probably wouldn't care anyways."

"But if I don't have a legitimate reason to give the secretary," Marki set her hand on her chest, "then they won't let me set any appointment; nonetheless with strangers, of all things."

Syaoran rested his chin on his fist to think, he probably didn't have enough time to invent a reason. He would have to talk to Kurogane. Now he needed an excuse to delay this answer.

_Oh wow, _Marki thought as she watched Syaoran, _it's so cute when he thinks!_

"Um" Syaoran thought, but then it clicked, "We have a serious case to discus with her. She'll definitely want to hear what we have to say."

Marki tilted her head, "What is it?"

Syaoran stared directly into her hazel eyes, "That's between the Queen and me."

Marki sighed and surrendered. Apparently, she had some closure to do if she was going to be closer to Syaoran's heart. He excused himself and walked out of her room; she just watched his back until it disappeared.

Marki looked down at Sakura who was rolling onto her belly; her little green eyes focused on where she last saw Syaoran. Marki couldn't help but feel a little jealous of this small girl; really, she always had his attention; he was the only one who fed her, he was always carrying her around, and he played with her constantly. Peek-a-boo was little Sakura's favorite game.

Marki followed Sakura slowly as she crawled to the doorway, turned to the living room, until she reached Syaoran sitting on the couch.

He greeted her with a big smile and open arms. Sakura rolled onto her behind and asked to be picked up with her short arms reaching. He granted her wish and cuddled her in his arms.

Marki hurt inside but couldn't help but smile. It was ridiculous to envy a baby as sweet as Sakura. Yet the stinging in her chest came from the weird thought of how perfect he and Sakura were together. Even for a baby, she showed so much love for Syaoran that he so clearly mirrored back. Something was there, Marki admitted mentally, maybe she could be part of it. But somehow, she didn't feel it was a possibility.

Marki dwelled on that image of Syaoran and Sakura as she searched for painless unconsciousness in her bed that night. A tear slipped but she didn't dare shed any more. Things could change, she was in charge, she would change it herself because fate isn't always good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry to leave you on a sad note. Especially when I said that this chap would come soon. I didn't mean to lie!! Honest!!_

_Ha ha! Well I hope it made you smile! I honestly didn't plan Marki crushing on Syaoran, my writing goblins took over and they wouldn't let me erase it. XD_

_**I haven't been getting very many funny baby stories! Come on! Don't be shy!**_

_Anyway, R&R please! Even if it's constructive criticism! _


	4. Powder, Carrots and Plans

_Whoot! I gots some good stories! Thanx you so much! A little shout out to __**MashMadness**__ and __**Fai'swingedchronicles**__-your stories are in here! XD_

-------------------------------------

It was the next morning and Marki went straight to the phone, picked it up and turned to Syaoran and Kurogane. Syaoran was sitting on the couch playing "peek-a-boo" with Sakura in his lap while Kurogane was fighting Fai to stay on his back on the floor so he could change him.

"So," Marki put all her weight on one leg, "I'm calling the office that handles the Queen's schedule. You should be able to handle everything from there, right?"

"Yes," Syaoran smiled, "Thank you so much Marki."

"Ugh!" Kurogane cursed, "Stay down, little brat!"

"Don't call him a brat, Kurogane." Marki came and knelt above Fai's head on the floor. "Oou-oou," Marki shook her head, "he's going to need baby powder, hold on to him a sec."

Fai complained with a whimpering groan as he tried to roll over and crawl away. Kurogane held onto his ankles and pinned them to the floor so it was impossible for the blonde boy to roll completely on his stomach.

Marki finally came back with the powder. "Here, just dump some of this in his diaper; it'll get rid of the redness."

"Why don't you do it?" Kurogane looked up at her with exasperation, "I'm holding him down."

Marki nodded and set her hand on Fai's belly, "Hey sweetheart, hold still, okay?"

Fai stared at the colorful label on the bottle in her hands and watched as a powder-y mist puffed out onto his skin. A waft of some delightful smell tickled his button nose.

"There," Marki set it on the coffee table and brushed her hands together before checking her watch. "Ah, I've got to start getting ready if I'm going to be on time today. Are you coming with me, Mokona-chan?"

"Sure!" Mokona jumped onto Marki's shoulder and she giggled.

"Even if it's really boring?"

"It's not that boring!"

"But it's boring." Marki giggled as she stood up and walked down the hall.

"Boo!" Syaoran moved Sakura's feet apart and she laughed at the sudden reappearance of his face. "Boo!" he did it again and Sakura giggled with her hand in her mouth.

Syaoran's smile always got bigger when he heard her laugh. He loved how CUTE it was every time.

Kurogane laid out on the floor after redressing Fai and closed his eyes. Parenting was too hard…and too weird since the little brat was originally an adult who could take care of himself. Kurogane sighed, this job was also grosser than he thought, why don't parents tell you that?

Kurogane heard Fai laugh with such excitement that it sounded like grunting to him…whatever.

_**POOF!!!**_

Kurogane held his breath but that didn't stop his ability to smell the overwhelming stench of the baby powder. He stayed still for a moment, debating his reaction: "Cut the crap you little $%&*" or a calm "I hate you" or maybe an easy "I'll go wash up and have some lunch."

Fai jogged in place in a thrill dance as he laughed with innocent joy. Kurogane didn't need to open his eyes to know what the little brat was doing. He needed to get up.

_**POOF!!! POOF!!! POOF!!!**_

"STOP IT!!" Kurogane sat up and grabbed Fai's little hand around the bottle; which was right side up with Kurogane's hand position over Fai's.

The samurai looked over himself; he was now a black mountain that was snowed on from top to bottom. He glared at the happily smiling child over the powder container. "You-"

_**Poof!**_

Kurogane closed his eyes just a mill-a-second before but now his nose was burning. He stole the little white bottle and chucked it across the room; Fai ran to fetch it and Kurogane began brushing the horrid white crap off his face.

_**Poof!**_

Fai screamed with laughter and Marki came urgently into the room to find Fai with the baby powder…and Kurogane covered in it. She balked with stuck laughter then staggered to the floor in jubilee's paralyzing clutch.

Kurogane sneezed, stood up and headed for the hall when…

_**POOF!!!**_

Marki coughed and gagged as the white mist flittered down off the back of her head.

"HA!" Kurogane shouted and pointed an accusing finger. He opened his mouth to retort something smart when they suddenly realized Fai was crying.

"What now?' Kurogane groaned.

"You scared him when you shouted." Syaoran said and cuddled Sakura to his chest so she didn't breathe in more of the powder in the air.

Fai let the bottle drop out of his hand as the tears left clean trails through the white dust on his face.

"Oh, Fai," Marki gave him a hug and he stopped. Now he just sniffed as he whipped away the wetness.

Kurogane sighed with annoyance and headed for the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Bye Mokona, Bye Marki!" Syaoran waved as they climbed onto her motor scooter. They waved back and started off down the street until they disappeared. "Hope she's not in trouble for being two hours late for her job," Syaoran dropped his hand.

Kurogane spat, "Who cares as long as the mess that brat made was cleaned up right?" He turned and went into the kitchen to his left to rummage through whatever Marki had in the pantry until he saw what was on the counter. There was a small, transparent bag with back stripes on it with little orange things in it.

"_If you're going to snack all day,"_ Marki had said, _"eat something healthy. I'll set some baby carrots out for you."_

So that's what they were, that's right. Kurogane closed the pantry door and grabbed the bag. He opened it and tossed the little carrot into his mouth. It was pretty good, hurray for fun sized carrots.

He sauntered into the living room and Fai jogged up to him with the sad-looking bear in his arms; curious to what was in the rattling bag…cookies? Like the ones Marki hid in her closet?

Kurogane sat down ignoring Fai following him with pure interest. He tossed another carrot in his mouth and Fai reached out his palm; clearly asking for one. Kurogane knew how Fai was picky about food sometimes and he felt it was annoying to see food being wasted so he bit a baby carrot in half and set the other half in Fai's little palm.

Fai stared at it closely before putting it into his mouth. He blinked a couple of times and looked up at Kurogane.

"Eat it, don't waste it."

Fai ran off into the kitchen and stopped in front of the garbage can, he turned to make sure Kurogane wasn't watching then set the slimy mush of a carrot into the trash. He glanced at his bear then ran back into the living room.

Kurogane watched Fai pitter-patter around the couch and stop in front of him; again holding out his hand. He was suspicious but bit another in half and handed it to the small blonde. Immediately, he slapped it into his open mouth, chewed once or twice, then ran into the kitchen again. Kurogane stepped over the back and peeked around the corner in time to see Fai over turn the mush in his palm into the trash can.

"Hey!" Kurogane snapped. Fai flinched, spun around and began to cry. Apparently, he didn't want to get caught.

Syaoran came over with Sakura in his arms, "Did you shout at him again?"

"No, I wasn't yelling. He was wasting food he doesn't like; I just caught him throwing it away."

Syaoran sighed and returned to the living room while Kurogane talked to Fai about wasting food. With a blanket on the floor, he set Sakura down as he sat on the couch and watched her work on rolling over.

Kurogane sat next to him and pouting Fai knelt in front of his paper and crayons with the silly bear under his arm.

"She didn't call." Kurogane sighed.

"I know," Syaoran stared down at Sakura asking to be picked up; he approved and automatically bounced her on his knee.

"Do you know what you're going to say to the Queen when we meet her?"

"I have an idea but I still don't think this is going to run smoothly." Syaoran set Sakura on the blanket again and she began to roll over.

"I'm okay with a battle." Kurogane smirked.

Syaoran returned the smirk without looking at him and obliged to Sakura's asking to be held again. "If there's any way we could avoid it that would be best."

Kurogane leaned back in the couch as Syaoran put Sakura down again. "Well, we could break in?"

Syaoran almost chuckled but his feelings of doubt and guilt were too heavy for humor to lift. "We don't know where the feather is; it could be an accessory around the Queen's neck for all we know." Syaoran's head tilted when he saw Sakura asking Kurogane to pick her up but he couldn't see her. He picked her up instead and she cooed with a tone that sounded like she found something she lost. It was so cute.

"Of course not," Kurogane scratched the back of his neck, "we go in to find out it's location, then we go in the next night to get it. The two brats return to normal…at least the Princess anyway, and then we suck ourselves out of here. There, you wanted a plan." He locked his hands behind his head an adjusted his position in a final manner.

Syaoran was at least able to smile and Sakura touched his cheeks with her soft little hands as a big two-toothed grin brightened her face. Her adorable smile made the load of heaviness disintegrate for just that moment. Even as a baby, she never failed to shine in his world. With her, he never had any regret and with her, he was whole.

"I'll consider it," Syaoran looked at Kurogane with a light smile, "that'll be plan B. For now, let's just stick with what we have. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky."

_*doing a little dance*_

_This one was sooooo much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it!!_

_More funnies and twists to come!!_

_*continues dance*_


	5. A Day of EXCITEMENT!

Kurogane groused as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen; eyebrow cocked with annoyance, eye twitching in the grossly pathetic obviousness, why didn't he check this place first when the dumb blonde runt disappeared?

"Did you find him?" Syaoran's voice came from behind him in the living room.

"Yeah," Kurogane rubbed his hand down his face and walked in the room.

"Where is he?"

"In the fridge," Kurogane opened the door and Fai sat on the bottom shelf; hugging his knees. The door hadn't closed all the way since Fai was too big to fit between all the jars and items behind him as well as the shelves on the door.

"What are you doing in there?" Kurogane asked with annoyance. The little blonde boy just stared at him. "Well?"

"Free," Fai muttered.

"Oh yeah, it's freedom when you shut yourself in a fridge; get out of there, you idiot." Kurogane said. Fai took his hand and stepped out then ran into the living room.

"How did he get there?" Syaoran asked again to be sure. Kurogane's story seemed to be a little strange considering that Fai was just a kid.

"I told you," he sighed, "he was messing around in the laundry room, I grabbed his arm and he vanished. That's it. Stupid brat, he's done that twice now."

"He shouldn't be able to though," Syaoran shook his head, "the barrier around this place shouldn't let him."

Kurogane nodded, "As the twelve year old brat said, 'It puts powerful things in the beginning of their beginning so their harmless'."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Syaoran smoothed Sakura's hair gently as she slept soundly in his arms.

Kurogane shrugged and sat down gracefully next to him. "I have no idea, lots of things could be happening." He looked over at the little girl in Syaoran's arms and suddenly squinted. He leaned closer for a better look.

"What?" Syaoran questioned politely.

"Is her hair longer?" Kurogane scrutinized.

"Do you think so?"

"That's what it looks like, anyway."

_**WHAM!**_

The two jumped at the sudden slam of the door where Marki stood with fear holding her expression in a state of panic. Mokona had a firm grasp of her ponytail, holding on for dear life.

Sakura squirmed and stretched and Syaoran could feel her body elongating as she began to whimper. He looked over at Fai and saw that he too was beginning to grow; making his clothes look like they were shrinking as he sat on the floor.

Syaoran and Kurogane exchanged battle glances: they couldn't let Marki see their growth. They saw that she had covered her face in horror; not looking at anything except whatever was past the floor in front of her.

Now.

Kurogane picked up Fai and bolted to the laundry room, setting him in the basket of clean laundry.

Fai laughed but looked at Kurogane curiously, "I taught you di'nt want me in here."

Kurogane's eyes widened but he couldn't stop the feeling of relief. Maybe they would grow up, help grab the feather and then they could leave.

"Uh," Kurogane glanced over his shoulder to see Syaoran peek out of Marki's room with a thumb's up. "Just stay here, okay?"

Fai smiled, "Okay."

The two men quickly positioned themselves in front of Marki.

"What's happening?" Kurogane was the first to ask.

"The power source!" Marki panted, "It's gone! Somebody stole it! It's gone! All the wizards we've captured and everything are growing inside their cages and if they don't find the power source now, the city will be destroyed!" Tears poured from her reddened eyes down her flushed cheeks. Her beautiful hazel eyes were dilated with fear that shook her insides so vigorously that she was shaking outside too.

"The power source? As in, you mean, the feather?" Syaoran asked.

"DUH, it's the feather! Do you think we have some giant battery that we can plug into the ground and suddenly have and endless source of magic?! Idiot, the world could be seconds away from ending and your worried about whether that thing we call 'our _**safety**_' is a d**n feather or not?!"

Syaoran's face became serious and his brown eyes darkened as his battle instincts settled into his nerves. "Marki, tell us everything you know about the feather's disappearance."

Marki shook her head, stalked over to the couch, grabbed the remote from under it and turned on the TV.

"_I need everyone's attention, please,"_ a woman dressed in fine apparel and jewelry stared at them through the glass: the Queen, obviously. She wasn't very old like Kurogane had imagined, she looked like she was in her late twenties. Her hair was a vibrant red and her white-blue eyes blunt in contrast. _"There is no need to panic; the power source is still in my mansion. My daughter had it so things changed only slightly. The power source has been reclaimed and things will go back to normal in 12 hours time. Relax, breathe, and good night."_ With that, the program disconnected and the original program began on screen.

Marki's shaking hand aimed the remote at the TV and clumsily punched the power button, silencing the couple arguing behind the glass of dimensions.

The three let out the same breath that they didn't know they were holding and Marki fell to the floor.

/\/\/\/\

Marki woke up in her bed, shoes off and under the covers of her parent's bedroom. She took in a normal breath in realization that the men did her a favor. She would have to thank them later; right now, she was too embarrassed that she had totally "zonked" out on her feet over something that turned out to be nothing. That was the most extreme adrenaline rush she'd ever experienced…and was one that she did NOT want to repeat. Now she had a headache, whether it was from the floor or the drunken-ness from the adrenaline spike, she didn't know. She was about to get up and get water but found a glass next to her on the nightstand. She propped herself on her elbow and drained the glass. Then she lay back down and closed her eyes, waiting for the non-instant relief from her headache.

Not wanting to get up, Marki began to squirm out of her jeans; she never found it comfortable to sleep in material so tough. Once she tossed them aside, she flinched to feel something soft against her leg but relaxed when Mokona patted her thigh.

Her headache struck back with a little more of a bite. Maybe the coming down from the adrenaline rush was what was making her head spin.

"Are you okay?" Mokona hobbled up to Marki's pillow and sat down.

"Yeah, I'll be great when the world stops acting silly." Marki mumbled.

"I didn't know you had captured wizards here." Mokona went straight to the point.

"Of course," Marki could feel chills dancing on her spine, "we don't have a whole lot, unless you think five is a big number."

"And they're all small?"

"Yes, they were found naked running around town." Marki began petting Mokona, like she would a dog.

Mokona knew this but didn't mind; lots of human's didn't know what to do with something so cute that looked like an animal but could talk like a human. Mokona knew Marki just felt that treating Mokona like both made sense.

Mokona giggled, "Well, at least they're still little."

Marki rubbed her eyes, "Did the news say that?"

_Well no,_ Mokona thought, _Fai and Sakura are still little but they've grown a year older._ "Yep," Mokona smiled, "they came back on and told us that last piece of info after you passed out."

Marki grumbled.

"Don't worry, Syaoran carried you to your bed and made sure you were comfortable."

Marki's eyes flew open and her face blushed as she turned to Mokona, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Mm hm," Mokona enjoyed the look on Marki's face every time Syaoran became the subject of their conversation, "he also took off your shoes for you. Kurogane got the water knowing you would need it."

She nodded and blinked slowly, "Is everyone alright?" Marki asked and her eyelids started to feel heavy.

"Yes, Syaoran is changing Sakura and Fai has been changed and now he's coloring." Mokona smiled.

"Okay…" Marki whispered and fell into dream's cushion of deep sleep.

Mokona jumped out of the bed and wobbled into the living room. "Okay, she's out like a light. That stuff really worked."

"Yay!" Fai shouted and Kurogane and Syaoran shushed him. Sakura followed suit after they stopped.

Kurogane rubbed his forehead, "This is such a headache-I hope that 12 hours go by fast."

/\/\

"Let's see," Syaoran smiled, "where, oh, where could Fai be?"

Fai peeked out from under the coffee table, "I'm right here."

"Where?" Syaoran whipped around playfully and spotted him under the table. Fai gasped and slipped back under.

"I saw you, Fai!"

"Ah, man!"

"Come on, let's find Sakura."

"I see her! I see her!" Fai bounced and pointed to the couch where Sakura's pink pants stood out around the edges of the dark colored pillow.

Syaoran lifted the pillow and Sakura squealed then Syaoran set it back down. Chuckling, he lifted it again, "There you are!"

Sakura let out a high-pitched laugh and dug into the corner of the couch.

"I got you!" Syaoran picked her up and she kicked like she was trying to jump from the floor. He chuckled, "What are you doing?"

"Da boo shagga desh," Sakura yelled with a open smile.

Huh?

"Okay,"

"Kurgy," Fai walked over, climbed onto the couch and sat on his knee, "What's dis?" the blonde lifted his shirt and put his pointer finger in his nipple. He gasped, "Dere's anuder one!" Fai looked at Kurogane's blank but disturbed expression with concern. "Is dis bad?"

Syaoran's snickers made Kurogane's crimson eye flicker to him and back to the blonde sitting on his knee. "No, they're just there." Cut this crap.

Back on the floor, Sakura lifted her shirt to see if she had what Fai had but Syaoran was quick to pull it back down. She stared for a moment at his pink face and then tried again. He grabbed the edges of her shirt and tugged it down again. Sakura walked towards Kurogane where Fai slid down off the couch. She lifted her shirt once more and Fai started to help her until they were suddenly jerked apart. Fai found his face in the couch and Sakura was facing Syaoran's chest.

"You're not only a brat," Kurogane growled, "but you're a little pervert."

The boy pushed away from the couch pillow, undaunted, "Pervert," Fai's lips rolled in and out with the syllables; savoring the sound on his tongue then pointed to Kurogane's eye, "Pervert!"

"You're pointing the wrong way, pest."

"Perv.." Fai touched his small finger to his nose.

Kurogane nodded approvingly, "Yes, good boy."

"Don't teach him that."

"Nagga gasha poo!" Sakura swung her fist downward in her way of scolding toward Kurogane.

Kurogane lifted an eyebrow, "What's it going to matter anyway? Don't forget, he IS an adult…..originally."

The samurai eyed the toddler as he adjusted his little self back on his knee. Slowly, Fai leaned forward towards Kurogane's face, opened his mouth and belched: "UGGH!!"

The blonde screamed with laughter and jumped off his lap; running from the grump's death glare.

Syaoran rolled his smile inward as he took some of the fire from Kurogane's death glare, unsure why he was been glared at. "What?"

"_I don't know_," Kurogane growled, "_I just don't know what to do with him_."

"I'm…sorry?" Syaoran coughed to release some of pressure from the suppressed laughs.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed, "Think that's funny, eh? Next time, I'll stick the little sucker in YOUR face."

Syaoran couldn't help it any longer as the laughter bubbled up his throat. "I'm…sorry…Kuro….Kurogane…it's just…the…"

"The what?"

"The look on your face!!" Mokona shouted, "You looked so disgusted!"

"Hm, I wonder why? Get away from me before I turn you into gloves!"

/\/\/\/\

After a while, Fai was beckoned out of the fridge again and they ushered the two outside. Kurogane guarded one opening to the front yard while Syaoran guarded the other; allowing the tots to play together in the small, boring yard under the brilliant sun.

They chased each other for a while until Fai got bored of winning all the time, and then resorted to bothering Kurogane. Sakura was amused by a "rolly-poly" _(tomato bug….pill bug...idk)_ on the porch.

"Get off me!" Kurogane shouted the 11th time Fai hugged his leg. The blonde just laughed clung to him again; obviously finding the game amusing. Kurogane cocked an eyebrow as Fai snarled playfully up at him and attempted a roar…then bit his leg like an animal! Though it didn't hurt, Kurogane stomped; sending a hard quake that caused Fai to bump his face on his knee cap.

Fai looked up; surprised…

Kurogane shook his head.

…then heartbroken.

"No.."

The blonde's face began to squish.

"Don't start-no…"

Then the tears and noise began.

Kurogane sighed, "You're so annoying!" He squatted to the crybaby's level and removed his tiny hand from his eye to examine any damage. "What are you crying about? You're not even hurt."

Fai's expression turned fierce and he raised a fist and popped it over Kurogane's eyebrow.

The man didn't even flinch…except his lip which flashed a snarl.

Fai continued to cry and he went to strike again but Kurogane enclosed the little balled hand in his own, like a baseball in a glove.

"You're pathetic."

"Sakura! Drop it! Don't put that in your mouth!" Syaoran shouted as he picked her up and flicked the bug out between her fingers.

"Kurgy!" Fai shouted and pointed to something behind him, "Kurgy! Syao! Dere's brats an' pests like me and Sak'ra!"

The two men looked to see a couple of mothers and five children walking across the street to a small trail that lead between fences.

"Don't call him those names; he's starting to think that's what he is." Syaoran sighed.

"It doesn't matter, kid. He's going to grow up and forget it….or not. It still doesn't matter."

"Where do you think they're going?" Syaoran asked, accepting Kurogane's comment. He kept forgetting that for some reason.

Fai cheered and suddenly took off screaming after the strangers; Kurogane on his heels. The tall man caught up to him on the other side of the street and was scolding him when this red contraption suddenly zoomed passed. This caught Kurogane's attention as well as Fai's.

"Car!" Fai pointed and jumped in place.

Syaoran worried, those _cars_ could definitely hurt someone.

/\/\/\/\

"What…the….?" Kurogane tilted his head.

Before them was an open area with colorful shapes and objects that children swarmed over like bees on a hive. Nevertheless, there were also kids running around on the grass ending were the bare street continued on by the sidewalk like a shore to a black river. Some mothers hovered around the smaller children as they explored the playground and some sat on benches talking among themselves while watched their kids play.

Fai started jumping in place, "I wanna go play, Kurgy! I wanna go play!"

Sakura clung to Syaoran's leg but didn't take her eyes off the pretty colors.

"It's the park playground!" Mokona explained, "Marki showed this to me this morning hoping to take Fai and Sakura here this afternoon."

"Oh," The men commented in unison.

/\/\

Syaoran felt silly following Sakura on this miniature, deformed, fixture but he wanted to be sure she was safe. He just watched a kid drop from the row of bars and fall to the _shards_ of wood below; poor kid got a nasty sliver. It was strange of mother's not to fret about something like that….he wouldn't let that happen to Sakura.

He squeezed between the "space" of the little gates to the small platform that led the "twist-y slide" so Mokona had called it.

Syaoran looked over the slide to see bored Kurogane nod up at him from the bottom of the slide and then return his gaze back to the blonde. Syaoran saw Fai playing with other boys by racing them down the straight slides.

Sakura went without Syaoran noticing but he quickly headed down the slide after her as she screamed with delight.

However, his rubber bottomed shoes stuck in the curve of a turn, his knees buckled, the momentum made his upper body jump and gravity pulled him sideways; causing him to tumble out of the slide half way down onto his side.

A ways off, three mothers busted out laughing; Syaoran blushed as he quickly stood and brushed of the wood pieces.

Sakura ran and wrapped her arms around his leg; looking up at him with curiosity.

"I'm okay," Syaoran smiled then looked at Kurogane and stared blankly.

Kurogane was _laughing_.

Yes, laughing.

His voice jumped and chirped and he struggled for composure. He was leaning forward slightly and covering his mouth; failing to cover the bright grin behind hand.

"Kid," he chuckled through his nose as he bit down on his lower lip, "stay off the little kid equipment, obviously it's too dangerous for you."

/\/\

Syaoran still followed Sakura around but stayed on the ground. Her beautiful smile stayed alight on her face as she ran around, climbed up and down, slid down the slide and spun on the….whatever it is: the giant circle with handles so your friends could spin you around for five minutes until you threw up. Syaoran eventually sat down on a near by bench next to Kurogane and they watched Fai.

The little blonde boy was observing the boys swinging from bar to bar and eventually grasped the first one to try. The other three boys shouted encouragements and waved eagerly as Fai prepared himself.

He swung but he underestimated his weight and fell. He landed on his feet and bounced sideways onto his hip but he got back up. The boys patted his shoulder and one mimed a really tight grip with both hands above his head. Fai nodded and then ran around to the stairs to try again.

Syaoran smiled then scanned the area for Sakura. His eyes only focus was for anything pink like her pants. There she was..

….running for the street.

Syaoran glanced up the street a ways and saw a car coming around too fast. He jumped off the bench and hit the ground running.

Sakura skipped off the sidewalk onto the street, stomping around on it and squatting to look at it closer.

"SAKURA!!"

The car hummed gravely in a rhythm; making the ground rumble and causing near by ears to ring. Sakura stared into it's headlights as they came closer.

"SAKURA!!!"

A screech screamed wildly but the car was still moving. Smoke and some awful stench puffed and swirled in the air. Sakura's eyes widened as a feeling of danger shook fear in her chest. Syaoran screamed her name and dove in the way.

There was a loud _THUNK_ and the car halted. The smoke flittered around the car; covering it entirely. All the women and children froze in anticipation while Kurogane bolted to the scene. Eventually, the crowd followed but the smoke still hadn't cleared enough for anyone to see anything.

"Kid! Hey!" Kurogane waved the smoke away; ignoring the hot nasty smell.

Everyone gasped as a small cry was heard form the silence.

"Kurogane, take Sakura."

"Are you alright?"

"My rib hurts and my arms are burning but I'm alright."

Kurogane cursed and picked up crying Sakura but then handed her back as he glared to his right.

The driver hobbled out of the car; his dark hair was spiked and he looked like one of those guys that spent most his days on a beach. "Is everyone okay? Sir? Are you alright?" He swayed but acted cool until the tall lean man stalked toward him.

Kurogane grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, "_Don't speed around like you're king of the frickin' world._" He growled into the driver's face and shoved him a couple of feet away that caused him to lose balance and fall.

Kurogane turned back to see the smoke finally cleared the rest of the way, exposing Syaoran and Sakura to the audience.

Syaoran was standing, shakily, but standing. Both arms from the pinky fingers to elbows were stripped and bleeding. Blood dripped from his arms that held frightened Sakura as she cried in his shoulder.

"We've had worse," Kurogane waved to the crowd, "there's no need to worry. Don't waste your breath."

Syaoran panted and took wobbly steps after Kurogane who took Fai's hand as they headed back to the house; leaving the silence.

/\/\/\

"There," Kurogane pressed the wrap gently to his arm, "how's the pain?"

Syaoran grinded his teeth, "I can still feel the medicine burning my arms."

"That means it's doing some good."

"How's Sakura?"

"She's asleep on the couch. She's just fine. Now try taking off your shirt so I can look at your rib. Which side did you say it was?"

"It's on my right side." Syaoran grimaced as his shirt slipped over his head.

Kurogane ran a finger down his side but stopped in the middle where Syaoran flinched away. "On the bright side, it's not a compound fracture. Does it hurt when you take a deep breath?"

Syaoran sucked in a shaky breath half way and cringed.

Kurogane groaned, "Did you hear a popping noise when that ba*s**d hit you?"

"Uh, I don't remember."

"Well, my best guess is that you have a hairline fracture and a bruise from Hell. All you can do right now is get some rest; stay of that side."

"This says 'painkillers', might this help Syaoran?" Mokona rattled the bottle from the medic box on the chair next to Kurogane.

The samurai took it and tried again to read the label, "How many does it say to take?"

"I doesn't say but it does say to 'take by mouth'." Mokona replied.

Kurogane opened it and smelled the contents; the sent made his nose wrinkle in disgust. "Take one of these and swallow it."

/\/\/\

The group had spent the rest of the day inside. Fai played hide-and-seek with Sakura while Syaoran sweated through the pain on the couch. Kurogane offered him food but the pain took his appetite away. Obviously, the "painkiller" wasn't working or wasn't strong enough. Kurogane had him take a couple more and that's when Syaoran found a comfortable position on the floor and fell asleep.

This was almost bad, considering Kurogane had to watch over the short cakes until they, too, fell asleep.

Now they all slept: Kurogane lay asleep with his back to Fai cuddling the sad white teddy bear who's next to Syaoran while Sakura lay on the couch, dreaming. Dreaming about that pretty colored place with all the boys and girls playing with smiles on their face, Sakura smiled as she held Syaoran's hand. But something warm was running down onto her arm. Blood, red, sticky blood was flowing down Syaoran's arm!

SAKURA!!

A scream cut the sharp silence and light shined directly into her eyes and-

Sakura gasped and sat up straight on the couch. Her hair stuck to her brow from the sweat that dampened her skin. Her face caved and she moaned as she slipped off the couch.

/

A whimper and weak pushes on his arm woke Syaoran up. His eyes opened and Sakura sat there on her knees, sniffling in the darkness. Syaoran reached up and touched a wet cheek from her tears.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he whispered and she laid down beside him. Syaoran smiled, lifted the blanket and she scooted herself against his chest. Syaoran cupped her hand that clung to his shirt and closed his eyes as he touched her forehead with his. "I will always protect you, Sakura."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Yays! I gots it done!! Sorry to the billionth power, everyone! At first, I had a BIG project to do for school and then I was kidnapped by Da Evil Dr. Write Block and I had no ideas to unlock myself from his dreadful white-walled room. It was awful!! Again, so sorry!_


	6. Settled

"Oh no!" Marki exclaimed at the sight of Syaoran's arms well wrapped in the tell-tale white bandages. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"We took Fai to the park across the black," Syaoran said smoothly like he practiced, "and he ran out onto the black while we were there and I saved him from a speeding car."

Marki just stared for a moment, "How close were you watching him? Oh my gosh, you're alright though, right? Is Fai okay?"

Syaoran's smile weakened, "Um, I'm alright." He skipped the first question; he couldn't answer that since he never thought of it. "Fai doesn't even have a scratch so he's just fine."

"Thank heavens," Marki let out a heavy breath, "Did Fai sneak away from you? What happened exactly?"

"Does it matter?" Kurogane grumbled on the floor next to Syaoran, "How about you make breakfast? I'm starving."

Marki glared at Kurogane's back, "This is my house, you frickin' jock."

Kurogane rolled over and reflected her glare only his eyes showed nothing but boredom, unlike Marki's disgusted expression. "Look, little girl, we want to leave this place as soon as 'frickin'' possible. If you wouldn't mind feeding us one more time and contacting the…Queen's servants so we can meet with her, then we'll be on our merry way." He rolled back over without another word.

Marki's face relaxed as those bitter facts punched through her chest. She had completely forgotten that these five were only guests and that her parents had only a week left out on business. They would all leave and she would be alone once again. "Okay," was all she said as she turned into the kitchen.

Mokona wobbled over next to Syaoran sitting on the floor, "I wonder who the other wizards are."

"What?" The two men looked astonished at Mokona.

"Marki said there was five of them."

"I doubt it." Kurogane glared, "Wizards aren't that common, not without a feather at least."

"I doubt it too." Mokona nodded, "I didn't sense any other source of power besides Sakura's feather."

"Could the feather's magic aura be distracting you from sensing others?" Syaoran asked as he tucked the blanket under Sakura's chin in his arms.

"No, I have to concentrate a little when Fai's around so if there are other wizards, I would be able to sense them."

/\

Kurogane peeped an eye open to see what the dumb wizard was squealing about so excitedly.

The boy had the sad-looking bear sitting in front of him as Fai brushed its hair with a comb. He was attempting to talk to it as he used both hands on the comb to brush the top of the bear's head.

"Wata na shya ee, Kur? Hapa dash na pa 'n FREE!" He cheered with delight and tackled the stuffed animal to the ground. He laid there on top of it, caught Kurogane watching and stared back; his blue eyes innocent and clean. "Kur?"

Kurogane rolled his crimson eyes and closed them once again as he waited for breakfast. He felt so lazy the last few days, not doing anything for lack of battles. Boring.

The samurai was dozing and exploring the wonders of the mind when touch brought him back. He looked to see Fai crawling onto the couch, bringing one leg up to the side and hauling the rest of his body up with his arm and leg working together.

Kurogane watched the blonde succeed in getting all the way up but then turned off to the side. Now pulling up the fat bear, Fai had to shift into a kneeling position to finally have the entire bear in his stubby arms.

Fai smiled a little at Kurogane before lying on the bear like a body pillow next to him. "Kur?" He put his pointer finger and his middle finger in his mouth and began to suck on them. A dark eyebrow lifted, Kurogane didn't know he did that.

The blue eyes that stared at him blinked slowly in the heavy pull of sleep and the boy snuggled closer to his chest.

The samurai ignored him, figuring that it was best that the squirt was asleep and not up causing trouble. Kurogane stared for a moment at Fai's blonde hair then closed his eyes; he would wake when he could sense breakfast was ready.

/\

Syaoran was setting the table one-handedly as he had baby Sakura in his other arm. He was concerned a little about Marki. She looked so sad after what Kurogane had said. Syaoran wanted to ask but then something was telling him not too. He had some idea as to why, maybe she would miss them, but he wasn't sure. Nonetheless, he wanted to try to make her feel possibly a bit better through helping her with things. Wait, what if it was making things worse?

"Syaoran," Marki sighed as she set down the last plate with breakfast on it, "I-I want to tell you something. I mean, it's not important and I'm not trying to change your mind but I just want you to know I-"

"Finally," Kurogane walked in with Fai at his heels, "the smell was taunting me."

The two stared at Kurogane and Fai for a silent moment as they sat before Syaoran turned back to Marki, "Anyway, what were you going to say?"

"Forget it, I mean, I can tell you later. Like I said, it's not important." Marki tried to keep as much heartbreak out of her voice as she could but she couldn't help but acknowledge the words she knew that must be written on her face.

/\

After a peaceful breakfast, Kurogane flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. Next step, Marki or Syaoran will contact the Queen's servants.

Suddenly, someone blocked the light and something wet touched his cheek. Kurogane opened his eyes to see Fai standing there, drooling, but smiling.

"Sawa mata nee soo, Kur?"

Kurogane just blinked, did the pest come up to him just to drool on his face?

As if the boy read his mind, Fai puckered his lips and leaned toward Kurogane again.

"BLEH!!" Kurogane meant to swear but it didn't come out right through the wave of disgust as he flew off the couch like paper being blown off a desk.

Fai squeezed the bear in his arms and screamed with laughter before running after him.

"No, stay away!!" Kurogane poked the blonde in the forehead and pushed him; causing the toddler to fall on his cushioned behind. Fai just hugged his bear and laughed.

"What?" Syaoran came from the hallway, "What did he do?"

Kurogane fiercely wiped away the nast on his cheek, "Little monster drooled on me."

"Alright," Marki leaned against the doorframe with sort of a smirk on her lips; it didn't touch her hazel eyes like it usually did. She was tossing the phone in her hand, "Love me for my persuasive skills, gentlemen. I have you on the Queen's schedule for tomorrow at noon, got it?"

Syaoran's face lit up, "Wow, that's perfect Marki! Thank you so very much!"

"About time," Kurogane exhaled and headed back to the couch.

"So do you love me for it?" Marki laughed.

No one answered for a while.

"I deeply appreciate it," Syaoran bowed and held Sakura closer, "if you need a favor, I'll be glad to do it for you in return."

Marki blushed and waved erratically in embarrassment, "Oh no, no, no, no, don't worry about it at all! You've done me plenty of favors around the house and you've always been so polite so you don't have to do a thing! Ha ha, you've done so much for me already! It was the least I could do!"

"Argh, lips to yourself, bonebag!"

"Oh Fai, come here and give Marki a kiss." Marki squatted and held out her arms.

Fai came running to her and immediately planted a wet one on her lips, leaving a smudge of drool. Marki gently wiped it away but thanked him anyway and stood up.

Syaoran's eyes met Kurogane's; mirroring the same expression: Wow.


	7. On the Way

Finally, they were back in their own clothes. Kurogane was relieved to tie his sword back on and he felt comfortable putting on his cloak, which still smelled sweetly of home. Syaoran put on his familiar gloves once again and picked up baby Sakura who cooed happily at the sight of his smiling face. Today was the tomorrow they anticipated yesterday, the day they could finally start their leave.

"Wow," Marki smiled, "I don't know where you come from but the outfits are kind of cool." Her head tilted at the sight of the stuffed backpack thrown over Kurogane's shoulder. "Did you stuff dinner in there or what?"

"Or what," Kurogane said passively then turned to the kid with the little princess. "I've got everything, do you?"

"Yes," Syaoran nodded, "for the time being of course," he added quietly. Marki had insisted that he take a huge bag with him full of baby products. Luckily, it wasn't his bag and he could easy drop it off somewhere before they left.

"Hey pest," Kurogane grumbled to Fai standing next to him, "you can leave that stupid toy behind, you won't need it." He reached down and began to take the bear away.

"Pes'!" Fai yelled and jerked it away.

Everyone could hear Kurogane's teeth grind together in the silence.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Marki asked and picked him up, "And what's wrong with him taking a bear with him?"

Kurogane glared, things would be so much easier if this girl could know the truth without shutting the city down in world-wide panic. "We travel a lot, he can find other toys."

"Whatever, there's nothing wrong with packing around a stuffed animal."

Kurogane rolled his crimson eyes. He just wanted the two to return to normal so they could flee from this place like the plague.

Syaoran caught Marki looking at him as they were exiting and he smiled quickly to soften the sudden awkwardness. She smiled back too and turned away as her cheeks were flushing pink.

Syaoran thought for a minute as they walked down the walkway. Was Marki….in _love_…..with…..him?? Nah.

/\/\

After a while of traveling, Marki set Fai down but held onto his bear for him. The small blonde decided that for the time being, he would walk with Kurogane.

The lean samurai glanced down at him when he felt Fai's little hand wrap softly around his pinky finger. Kurogane decided not to care besides, this way he would know that the brat wasn't running off.

The group began walking by a series of combined stores where people were shopping and hurrying about the grounds. It was there that Marki called for a snack break. They stopped at a "fast food" place, sat down and began eating their food. Marki had ordered some chicken strips for Fai while Syaoran fed Sakura the baby food they had brought with them.

Kurogane was munching down his first bite when some giggles caught his attention.

A small group of young women in the booth next to theirs where looking over the short divider giggling about something in his general direction. He examined their table: Syaoran sat on the outside across from him and fed Sakura in a barrowed high chair. Marki sat next to the kid while Fai sat next him. The giggling women sat behind the kid and Marki.

Kurogane watched Syaoran for a moment just in time to see him open his mouth and stretch his tongue to his left. Sakura just smiled and patted the wooden surface of the high chair. The samurai sighed, "Kid, your face,"

"What? Oh," Syaoran blushed.

Kurogane took another bite and noticed the women were still giggling, turning around in their seats, pointing and laughing. Then he noticed the same sorts of noises were coming from behind him too. He could feel the gazes of two women looking towards him and laughing. What was going-? Wait…

The samurai's red irises slide daringly down to the small thing next to him.

Fai took a bite of chicken and began dancing in his seat, rocking from side to side on his hips and his upper torso along with his arms rocking in opposite cadence to whatever beat he had in his little head. Then he turned around, peering over the back to the people behind him. Kurogane watched as his big blue eyes beamed his hidden smile and his eyelids flutter flirtatiously. When they waved to him, he acted bashful and hid behind the wall. He did the same to the group of women in front of him too.

Kurogane's eye twitched, what an attention sucker!

"Ahh, Fai," Marki gushed, "you're so cute!"

Fai made some funny noises through his mouth and hid his face in his hands. Then turned and hugged his bear to hide more.

The women around them began to giggle again. Syaoran noticed the connection too and chuckled at Fai's flirting antics while Marki joined the giggle fest surrounding them.

_Got to get out of here…_ The mayo oozing over Kurogane's finger made him realize he was strangling his sandwich. Now he questioned his appetite.

/\/\/\

"This is it?" Kurogane lifted an eyebrow.

"Duh, would I bring you here if it wasn't?"

"May be you lost your mind." Kurogane shoot a defiant stare.

Marki was about to retort when Syaoran spoke, "I thought that it would be bigger too. It's definitely wasn't what I was expecting."

The men titled their heads sideways. The design of it was familiar, at least. To them it just looked like a white skyscraper fell over on its side. Except what was obviously the front door; that was more decorated than the entire exterior. It practically blended in with the flowers all around it.

Marki sighed, "The reason it's so boring, is so that airplanes with bombs don't target it."

That didn't make sense to them but they didn't bother to ask for an explanation. They were HERE! The place where they would talk to the Queen and get their friends back to normal then head off in the continuous search for the feathers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Sorry I've been sooooooooooo……silent. And that this chappie is ridiculously short...I don't mean it, I promise! Thank you for being patient. *sweat drop*_ _Please R&R so I know who's still reading this. Even if it's a flame mail of how much I suck at updating. *double sweat drop* _


	8. The MEETING! dun dun dun!

The inside was by far more impressive than the outside. Gold could be found in everything that held space. The marble pillars standing along the side of the entrance hall contained flints of gold among the black lighting-like cracks that decorated its watery paleness. Directly ahead, flowed a wide staircase with a red carpet falling down the steps to their feet and the rails were gold to like a metallic shore to the red river of carpet. The walls were also decorated with all sorts of murals but the gang was too anxious to really notice what they were. Kurogane had to blink a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the crystal and gold shimmers then mentally compared the building to an egg. White on the outside, yellow on the inside.

"Hello," Marki said to the lady behind the desk near the door, "We're on the schedule to meet the Queen today, the name is Marki and company."

The blonde secretary sighed and picked up a file and began flipping through it like a book. Syaoran caught Marki quickly looking away from staring at him. He could see the sadness in her eyes but didn't know what to do about it; they had to leave no matter what. Sakura and Fai needed to be back to normal so they could continue their journey, even if it was hard to say good-bye.

"Here you all are," The blonde woman straightened the papers and began reading their names, "Marki,"

"That's me,"

"Kur-Kurogain?"

"It's Kurogane."

"And…how the heck do you say…..Ssaya-o-ran?"

"Syaoran."

"Fay?"

"Fai."

"Free!"

"Mo-Moko..na?"

"Mokona is Mokona!"

"And Sakura, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, Geneil here will escort you to the Queen's throne room. On the way he will go through with you on the rules when visiting the Queen, since it's obviously your first time here."

Geneil looked about Syaoran's age, Kurogane had noted, with black hair and dark blue eyes; typical sort of young man for doing the Queen's errands. Mokona leapt of his shoulder onto Geneil's shoulder.

"Ooo, you're a handsome buddy."

Geneil's face flushed a mild pink, "Um, thank you." He turned his face away but he eyes were glued to something else. Kurogane followed his gaze to Marki who was giving baby Sakura some attention over the kid's arms.

_Why do I bother to notice these things?_ Kurogane thought exasperatingly.

"Alright," Geneil smiled a bright smile, "please follow me to the Throne room."

They all followed him up the large stairs and when they reached the top, Geneil began telling the rules. "First of all, please remember to bow and use 'your highness' or 'your majesty' when you enter." He looked over his shoulder at Marki, "I'm sorry if it might seem weird to you but it's how we do things here."

"I understand, you take your job seriously like any employee should." Marki smiled warmly and Geneil turned away when he felt his face getting warm.

He cleared his throat, "Anyway, when you present the concerns and/or issues, that is the time you will put all your information forward. There will be no arguing with the Queen, her word is law. There will be absolutely no persuading the Queen after you present and if she asks any questions, make them short and to the point. Violation of these rules will end your visit and cause your immediate leave…..okay?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes when Geneil wasn't looking, how were they supposed to take him seriously when he was being such a softy?

"So, here we are," Geneil stopped in front of large red wooden doors. "Now you know the rules, we again ask you to respect them and follow them. Any questions? No? Well, then good luck."

Just then, the doors groaned and slowly opened. Several built men were pulling and pushing the doors open, exposing the Throne room and the Queen.

The room was basically a large hallway were the Queen sat on a huge chair at the end atop of a four-step platform. Marble pillars lined up against the walls here too and behind them, Kurogane saw as they followed Geneil forward, guards hid quietly.

Kurogane glanced down at the kid and sensed how nervous he was and he set a hand on his shoulder. Syaoran didn't have to look up to know that Kurogane was encouraging him, he could feel it.

Geneil bowed on one knee before the beautiful red haired Queen, "My Lady, I have escorted Marki and company to your presence today as scheduled."

"Very well, Geneil," she nodded to him before turning to them.

Marki reminded them to bow since she did so first as she held Fai's free hand. The little blonde boy just stood there staring and holding the stuffed bear, which seemed to catch the Queen's attention. She stared at it like she had never seen one before.

Marki couldn't blame her. She, herself, had never seen a "toy" like that either until she saw it suddenly being carried around by Fai. When she'd asked where it came from Syaoran simply replied that it was a gift.

"Your majesty," The Queen turned her attention to the brunette boy. "My name is Syaoran and I've been traveling with my friends from world to world to find and collect what rightfully belongs to my Princess Sakura." He adjusted her in his arms for the Queen to see her. "My Lady, you have in your possession what I have promised to retrieve: one of Sakura's feathers."

"What?!!" Geneil and Marki jumped at the same time.

"Please hear me out, your Highness, I mean you no harm," Syaoran knelt on one knee and Kurogane followed suit behind him. He knew as well as the kid that if they mess up this one shot, they wouldn't get another chance…and it could be fatal.

The Queen straightened in her chair, holding back all her retorts and urgency to end this session.

"Your Majesty, I am aware of your past and I understand your pain of loss. I also understand your reason for the safety barrier you have built to protect your people and foremost your daughter. I don't want to be on bad terms with you, my Lady so I wish to make a bargain with you for the feather."

The Queen sat silent. In that moment, it felt as though time froze and nothing else existed. Syaoran swallowed as quietly as he could as he stared into her blue eyes. He wished, he prayed, that this would conclude to a happy and fair finish. It had to…..for Sakura.

"Why do you collect these feathers?" She finally broke the silence.

"They are my Princess's memories so they must be returned…..I also promised her that I would retrieve them all." Syaoran didn't even blink.

Her eyes stared fiercely into the brown of his irises. Syaoran could feel deep inside that something was turning but he didn't let that dread show on his features as he waited again in the thick silence for her answer.

After a couple of moments, her orbs suddenly widened and she stood up. "Fraud!" The Queen shouted and pointed her finger directly at Syaoran. Guards seeped out of the cracks behind the pillars and began to surround them. Quietly and inconspicuously, Kurogane set his hand on the hilt of his sword at his hip.

"Do you really think that I would fall for the fact that you two carry around two young children from world to world-putting them in danger-risking their lives? Nonsense! I know those two are powerful! They've shrunk from my barrier!"

Syaoran had so much to say but he remembered he couldn't argue with the Queen…but then again, they were on their way out anyway. He had to try before he left this place as an unwanted criminal.

"We're finished here-take them away!" The Queen ordered and the guards began yanking them to their feet.

Syaoran held Sakura close against his chest then opened his mouth and…

"WAIT!!" A feminine voice shouted. Syaoran almost thought it was his own until he saw a young girl with strawberry-blonde hair standing next to the Queen. The guards froze so it was obvious that she was royalty-although she couldn't be older than ten years old.

"Orianna! You do not have the authority to give orders…!"

"I don't care! I don't want them to leave yet, Mother!" Her voice sounded with sarcasm when she said "mother". It was clear that her tone cut by the Queen's stung expression. Her face stayed assertive but her will weakened.

"What is it you want, Orianna?" The Queen set her hands on her hips.

Orianna spread a smug smile across her lips and pointed to Fai. "I want that soft-looking thing!"

The Queen rolled her eyes, "No, we don't know what that is-guards, throw them out."

They began to usher the group towards the door but stopped when a loud shriek rang in everyone's ears.

Syaoran tried to mute the sound from traveling to Sakura's ears through holding her closer. He looked to see the little girl crying and screaming.

"Stop it! Stop it now, Orianna!" But Orianna didn't stop.

Syaoran tried to calm Sakura as she started to wriggle in his arms. The sound was bothering her as well as Fai who was on the brink of tears. He began rocking her and shushing her when he felt a grip and a yank at the collar of his shirt.

The Queen stood directly in front of him with a frustrated and exhausted expression that aged her face. "Give me the soft thing! She won't shut up until she has it!"

Syaoran looked down at Fai pressing his ear against Kurogane and plugging his other ear with his finger around the bear's head. He turned back to the Queen, wanting to help but hesitating on the idea of leverage.

"Fine! I'll give you the feather if you give her the soft thing!!" The Queen shook him, "Just give me that thing or she'll never shut up!!"

Syaoran was surprised but he was still quick to nod in agreement. He turned around and pulled the bear away from Fai then quickly covered Sakura's ears again. The Queen jerked it from his hand and ran to Orianna who quieted upon seeing the white bear coming to her.

She hugged it as soon as the bear was in her arm's range and abruptly fell silent. Everyone in the room seemed to let out a deep breath of relief.

The Queen turned to Syaoran and the others but didn't say a word-they waited.

"I was desperate," The Queen's face fell sorrowful, "I can't fulfill the promise I made. This feather," She set a hand delicately over her chest, "is the only thing keeping us safe."

Syaoran tried to keep his disappointment from showing but he couldn't stop its gravity from affecting the corners of his mouth. Now what?


	9. The Happi Ending

"It was a full moon and my husband was turning out the lights, he liked to do that; it gave him time to be idle for a while. Suddenly, he burst into our room with little Orianna in his arms. He urgently told me someone had broke into the house and was after him as he handed Orianna to me. He barricaded the door with his body since we didn't have any extra furniture in the room besides our heavy bed; it took eight men to move it in. I remember cuddling my daughter in the beams of the full moon through our window as I watched my husband brace himself for the approaching footsteps.

"Finally, the man broke into our room and with a flash of light, killed my husband; inflicting holes in his chest and leaving him to bleed. He died in my arms that night, abandoning me to misery and the struggles of parenting a two year old alone. Since then, I've done my best to raise her and protect my people from suffering the same tragedy as I have."

Kurogane lifted and eyebrow. _(A/N: I'm sure you can guess what he's thinking…lol!)_

"Excuse me, your Majesty," Marki spoke with as much bravery as she could muster, "permission to comment?"

"Granted."

Marki swallowed hard, she could be in big trouble for what she was about to say but if it could help Syaoran and his girl, it would be worth it. "From what you've explained, I don't….think…that…..what you described…..was the attack of a wizard."

Quieted gasps were heard throughout all bodies. She heard her name whispered by Geneil to her left.

"What?"

Marki felt tears sting her eyes but she persisted, "You described the moon light shinning from your window, I think the flash of light you saw was the moon beams glinting off of a knife. That would also explain the holes in the King's chest…like you illustrated."

Heads flicker to the Queen and back to the brave Marki. All were expecting flames of furry-you never argue with the Queen or any sort of royalty. Never.

Shockingly, the Queen's eyes glossed with tears and her hand covered her mouth. She stepped quickly toward her chair and sat as the mind connected the puzzle. "It makes sense."

The Queen looked up at Syaoran again once more and smiled. "Well, I guess if it's just humans and not wizards committing crimes I suppose I don't need this feather."

She looked beautiful and much younger as she walked down the steps to stop in front of Syaoran. She reached into her clothes and pulled out the glowing feather, "I made a bargain after all. Thank you for letting my spoiled daughter have such a unique gift."

Syaoran beamed with excitement and gratitude as he knelt to the floor on one knee. Kurogane behind him set the pouting blonde on the floor next to him then tossed the heavy white coat over him. They would finally change back!

Syaoran clasped his hand gently around the warmth of the feather and all could feel the barrier zap into nothingness.

In an instant Sakura and Fai were grown and in their original clothes. The guards stirred and Marki froze. Fai was….handsome! (A/N: XD)

/\/\/\/\/\

Now they were all back at Marki's place in her backyard. Geneil had come along too; taking Marki's invitation. Now they all enjoyed a barbeque on her porch.

Syaoran couldn't hide his smile as he could now look into Sakura's eyes and see her as the real Princess she was- not as an infant. She smiled back at him as blush colored her face. "It's great to normal again, Syaoran-kun."

"I agree," He nodded, "It's all thanks to Marki."

"Yes, thank you so much for everything, Marki." Sakura clasped her hands around hers, "I really can't thank you enough."

Marki smiled back with ease; before she was wierded out about the sudden change from infant to girl, "Anytime, really it was nothing. Your man needed my advice anyways."

Sakura's face flushed, she couldn't retort to that.

"Marki," Fai came around next to her and she jumped a little, "I want to thank you too; for your hospitality and friendship. It's scary to think of what Kuro-pu would've done if you weren't there to help."

"If you want scary," Kurogane folded his arms, "try parenting a space-case mini-wizard."

Fai glanced over his shoulder at him then lifted his hand to Marki, "I must also high-five you for smacking the 'old fashioned grump' with that pillow. Way to go!"

She smiled shyly but returned the high-five anyway- ignoring Kurogane's grumbling. "I also have to comment on your dancing, that was so cute!"

"Thank you!"

"I've been really curious," Syaoran's wary voice cut the overflow of relief in the air, "what _do_ you and Fai remember?"

Fai ruffled the side of his bangs, "Bits and pieces is all. I don't recall you cleaning me up, thank all goodness."

Sakura clasped her fingers together tightly as if she could smother the heat escalading in her face. "I remember you carrying me everywhere, Syaoran-kun…….and the funny faces you made while feeding me."

"W-w-wha-wha-What?! I-I-…*chokes*…..*sputters*…...Really?"

"Yes, I also remember when you found me in the after you searched frantically…how relieved you were, I remember what you said."

_I will always protect you, Sakura._

"I recall you playing peek-a-boo with us Syaoran! I laughed so hard! Who knew you were so much fun?" Fai nudged his shoulder playfully as the brunette blushed. "Although, my clearest memories involved you, Kur."

Kurogane leaned away, his eyebrows spelling suspicion.

"I can't begin to describe how entertaining it was to cover you in baby powder! You should have seen your face, Kuro-_pi_!"

"Yeah? You remember that too? When you pissed on my arm?! Or how about the time you streaked naked while we were talking to the Witch?"

"What?" Fai scratched his chin with one finger, "Well, dangit I don't have any memory of it….I think."

"Do you remember kissing Marki too?" Kurogane smirked. The wizard was going to pay for all the parenting torture he had received.

Marki slumped and bowed her head to hide her face. Although, her blushing was still obvious since the part in her hair gave it away; looking like she was sunburned. Geneil was obviously shocked as he just stood there next to the poor girl.

"Hm," Fai thought dramatically for a moment, glancing at Marki. "Nope, I don't think so."

_Thank you God._

_(A/N: JK, he really did remember but for Marki's sake…ya know.)_

"I hope you remember all those times you hit me, bit me, and belched in my face because you will get it!"

Fai laughed, "I remember those times as well!"

"I remember when we were a little older," Sakura smiled, "we went to that one place with all the colors and other children."

"You mean the park? With the playground?" Marki clarified.

"Yes!"

"I made friends there! I couldn't forget how they helped me learn the monkey bars, those were really hard."

"Yes, I remember going down that one slide and you followed after me, Syaoran-kun."

"The best part was when you fell out of it though!" Fai chuckled behind his hand.

Syaoran stared down at his shoes; red. "You saw that?"

"But what I remember most about that time," Sakura giggled one more time and softened, "was the time you saved me from that car."

Syaoran smiled back.

"You're injuries weren't bad were they?"

"Oh no, I barely feel them since they're just scabs and bruises now."

"Thank you so much." Sakura's emerald irises gleamed with building tears.

"You mean you went without me? That's how you got the-? And that's when the- and you were- Wow, it makes sense now!" Marki shook her head, "How'd you fall out of a slide?"

"Hey wizard, do you recall hiding in a fridge?"

"Yes, I do. It was the only place I could think to hide because you were going to punish me for playing in the clean laundry." Fai sighed for good things he remembered…then smiled, "you know that sad-looking bear that Yuko gave us? Did you know I named it after you, Kur?"

"I figured you did, you sick individual."

"I thought it was a nice name, Kur, for that toy. It just screamed 'you' and it fit perfectly." Fai gestured like a designer drawing out his new fashion trend.

"Shut up."

"Oh, Marki," Fai bent over to see her face, "You can keep the picture I drew of all of us. Sorry it's not much to look at, I've always been bad at drawing circles."

Marki giggled, "I don't think it's that bad, at least I know who you were trying to draw. Besides, you drew Kurogane so well- it's quite an alikeness."

"Why must you two harass me? You have no idea what it was like to play 'parent' for a spazz like you and you, being the know-it-all and trying to deal with it was a pain!"

"Rather a 'know-it-all' than a 'know-nothing-at-all'."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After stomachs were filled with dessert and the sun had long left the center of the sky, the atmosphere became heavy with the sunset.

"We'll never forget you and your kindness, Marki." Sakura smiled and embraced the brunette girl.

"Yes, thank you so much again for everything." Syaoran smiled.

"Going to work with you was so much fun!" Mokona snuggled against her cheek.

"Thanks for taking care of me!" Fai grinned sheepishly. "And thank you for sharing the stash of cookies you have in your closet."

"Thanks." Kurogane nodded.

"You're all very welcome. I really hope to see you again." Marki wiped away a heavy tear at her tear duct.

"Me too," Geneil bowed.

"You take care of her, ya hear?" Mokona cheered before the wings sprouted.

Marki and Geneil blushed when they made eye contact and quickly looked away.

"I will," Geneil nodded.

Swirls of magic encircled them like water enchanted with pixy dust, slowly covering them up until finally absorbing them out of sight. The last images of them smiling and waving good-bye imprinted in Marki's mind. She missed them terribly and couldn't hold the tears any longer. Geneil smiled and lead her head to his shoulder and held her tightly. "Is this okay?"

"Yes, it feels good actually, thank you."

"Always."

/\/\/\

The Tsubasa fellowship flew through the tunnel of dimensions in silence….until Syaoran saw Sakura looking over at him. She didn't look away but smiled.

"What is it, Princess?"

"I remember I had this terrible dream and it startled me awake. As a little as I was I knew even in that state, you would be there to protect me. What I'm trying to tell you is that, I remember going to you for comfort and…" Sakura blushed, "you held me close all night long….protecting me from loneliness."

Syaoran's eyes widened and his heart leapt in his chest. He wanted to embrace her so much but he knew he couldn't; he smiled instead.

"Thank you so much, Syaoran."

"Anytime….Sakura."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!! Many, many, many, apologies that it took me for-freaking-ever to finish, udate, ect. but thanx again to the thousandth power!!! Hope you really enjoyed it!!_


End file.
